My One True Love
by vscogirldaisy
Summary: Realising that Adrien has fallen in love with Marinette without knowing, he tries to figure out which of his favourite ladies to pursue. Ladybug or Marinette?


**Hey guys, it's me again. I am not dead, for those of you who may have thought I was. But now that I have re-worked the story, it should be up for regular posting! Can I repeat should? Woo…? On another exciting note… Christmas has come and gone! AHH! I had a really amazing weekend with my family so I decided to post the chapter to top off the weekend! I hope that you all had a really great** **day** **like I did! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope that you had a good weekend regardless. Now enough of this mumbo-jumbo from me, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug *sobs in the distance***

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Paris.

Not that Marinette was enjoying it, because she was still asleep, as per usual.

Tikki woke up with a yawn, "Morning Mari" she said sleepily. But the still unconscious girl didn't even stir.

She sighed and tried to rouse Marinette in any way she could, yelling, kicking (not that Tikki kicking anyone would hurt) and even going as far as throwing ice cold water on the still sleeping girl.

The red kwami decided that it was time. Time to go to code red.

"Hey, Marinette" the kwami hummed as she zipped around Mari's head, "I think I might eat all the cookies in the house before you wake up!"

Tikki waited for a response, but there still wasn't a peep from Mari. Tikki frowned and flew over to the thick pink curtains covering the blunette's window.

With some grunts from Tikki, the red kwami managed to open the curtain, making light stream into the room.

Marinette groaned and rolled over, burying her face further into her fluffy pink pillow.

Tikki sighed. "Code Red was a fail, time to take it to Emergency wakeup call" the kwami mumbled to no one in particular.

"Mari," the kwami said as she flew closer to Marinette's face. The girl makes some grumbling noises but didn't wake. "Adrien is h-" Tikki started but was cut off by a high pitched scream.

Marinette was finally awake.

"Adrien?!" She shrieked running around her room finding the things she needs.

"What is he doing here?" she yelled from the bathroom as she started a shower.

Tikki chuckled as Mari ran around, even more frantic than usual.

"Adrien isn't actually here Mari" Tikki laughed as Marinette tried to pull on her shirt the wrong way.

"He's not…?" The bluenette asks quietly while her dripping hair makes her shirt damper by the second.

"No, Marinette". The girl sighs as she continued getting ready for school, but a lot slower and more subdued.

"But you are still late for school," Tikki said followed by yet another shriek from Marinette.

By the time Marinette got to school, it had been going for a good half hour.

Marinette ran through the halls, trying to remember what she would need for her class. 'Science' she thought and shuddered.

She was so absorbed in thinking that as she ran around a corner she smacked right into another student.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, please let me grab your stuff for you" Marinette offered as she surveyed all the books and stationary on the ground.

"Marinette?" asked the student once the girl had started to pick up all of the stuff on the floor, "I could've done it, since you were obviously in a rush to get to class"

"But I ran into you,so obviously I have to help you out," Marinette said as she finished picking up all the stuff and turned around to hand it over.

And promptly fainted.

Adrien froze for a second but managed to catch Marinette before she hit the ground.

His stuff had once again gone everywhere but Adrien didn't notice as he watched Marinette.

His eyes swept all over her face, taking in all the details, her small nose and high cheekbones. And those luscious, pink lips.

He mentally slapped himself, 'God, I am such a perv. She is literally unconscious' Adrien gently lowered her to the ground, taking special care not to hit her head, and then gathered all of his books.

He shoved them back into his locker just as Plagg decided to come out and join him.

"She truly is a sleeping beauty, is she not?" Plagg laughed loudly at his joke (if it could be called that) winked back in Adrien's direction.

A light blush covered his face, as Adrien retorted "Well, at least she's prettier than you!" He then ignored the cat as he gently picked up Marinette again.

Marinette stirred as Adrien started to walk to the nurse's office, and opened her beautiful, bluebell eyes. "Marinette! You're awake! I hope you didn't hit your head in the fall."

"Adrien?" she asked weakly. And then fainted again.

When Marinette finally came to, again, she found Adrien sitting patiently by the side of the sick bed.

He was doing something on his phone, obviously, something that took concentration, as a little wrinkle appeared on his forehead between his eyebrows.

A giggle bubbled up in the girl, and tried to suppress it but miserably failed.

Adrien's head whipped up as he heard the sharp burst of sound that came from Marinette and saw her in a little fit on the sick bed.

She was clutching her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm taking a wild guess here but I'm guessing that you're fine now," Adrien says raising one eyebrow.

"Totally" Marinette giggled.

Adrien smiled at Marinette despite trying to keep a straight face.

Marinette smiled up at him from the sick bed and then attempted to stand.

When standing she winced and sat back down.

"Where does it hurt?" Adrien asks.

"In my ankle" Marinette frowned, "I must have twisted it when I fell."

"I'll get you some ice from the nurse" Adrien offered while the bluenette smiled at him appreciatively.

Adrien came back equipped with ice for Marinette's ankle.

"Thank you," She said as she goes to take it from him, but he moves quickly and holds the ice on her ankle himself.

Marinette blushes and tries to grab the ice again but Adrien still refuses to let it go.

Marinette became steadily redder. "I-I can-can do it myself A-Adrien" Marinette stutters and a crimson shade envelopes her face.

"I know you can, but sometimes it's better to let friends do things for you, Mari. And we're friends, so just relax and let me do it." He said as she settled back into the uncomfortable sick bed pillows.

 **That's it for now! I will be updating every Saturday from now on, so that's pretty exciting. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, the drama will come later, okay? Stop being so fussy… Anyways, I am really happy with how this chapter turned out and am looking forward to shocking you all with my evil plot twists hehe. I love you all and I will see you next Saturday!**

 **-Sarah xx**


End file.
